Falling Forever
by AlexandriaTC
Summary: Ana, Cary and Eva have been inseparable since birth, they've done everything with each other all their lives. what will happen if all their destiny's knocked on the door at the same time how will they cope, will their bond remain strong or will it wither due to distance0
FALLING FOREVER

CHAPTER ONE

Ana's POV.  
Life in New York City is great, I moved here with my two best friends Eva and Cary to attend Columbia university. Eva, Cary and I all grew up in Los Angeles , we new each other since we were babies. Both mine and Eva's mothers were in the same sorority in college and our fathers were on the same football team, there must of been chemistry course thy hit it off. Our parents are not together anymore. Mine divorced when I was 5, and Eva's parents before she was even born. With My parents There's is a lot of competitive buying on their part, for instant for my 16 birthday my dad bought me a black Ferrari 458 spider and my mom sent Eva, Cary and I to London for the whole summer and it's been like that ever since they got a divorce but I am not complaining but thankful they are happy with their significant other, Eva doesn't have to worry about what I go through with my parents, her dad is cop and her mom is a debutant/ trophy wife, so her mum always had the upper hand, her mom never even gave ever Eva her dad's last name she gave hers instead. Eva has 19 yr old brother called Noah and a 16 yr old sister called Giselle . Her dad got remarried a few years later to a woman called Mellie, she an prosecution attorney and they have three girls, a 14yr old called Natalia, a 11yr old called Arianna and an 8yr old called Camila .Thank god my parent are happy, my dad is married to a woman called Emily they met when my father hurt him self in his work shop, my dad is a architect /carpenter he is the best in the business he's now teamed up with guy called Elliot Grey who does construction their empire is massive. He also has a network marketing company with Eva's step dad. Emily was the doctor that treated him. They now have my 17 yr old brother Chase and 14 year old sister Shannon. And my mom is married to a guy called Bobby he's an ex-pro NFL player they met at a charity event. My mother being the debutant that she is, caught his eye. They now have 10 yr old twins girls Amelia and Alexa. Cary is my first cousin his mom is my dad's sister, the reason he lives with me, is because his mom sold him for drugs, when he was 18months old, and it was either he lives in a care home or with a loving family, my dad felt it was best that he stayed with us we gave more than enough space to house Cary, plus we more like brother and sister than cousins

Eva, was Cary and I graduated last month with honours and we are on our way to Bel Air, Los Angeles for Eva's parents charity fundraiser. Ever since we were 18 years old we've been attending the charity fundraiser every summer. Eva is wearing jeans shorts black vest top and a pair of gold strappy wedges, her blonde hair is in one with a middle parting, she has a pair of huge gold hoop earring dangling from her ears and a pair of Chanel sunglasses covering her eyes from the blazing sun. Cary is a wearing a white vest, a pair of stone colour cargo shorts and a pair of white Air Force ones, he is also wearing a pair of Aviator sunglasses. I'm wearing a pair of black leggings, with a burgundy strapless crop top, with same colour strappy sandals, my hair is up in a messy bun, I'm wearing my RayBan sunglasses to protect my eyes from the scorching sun.

We climb into the back of the blacked out SUV, excited that we are back home on the west cost. "'Sup Clancy!" Cary mentions as he slides into the backseat of the car. "How ya doing Cary? Girls?" Clancy responded in a thick jersey accent, glancing in the mirror as he spoke. "Hey Clancy!" Eva and I said at the same time as the car eased it's way of the tarmac. "How you kids been,what your anext move now that you've finished college?" He asks us.  
"Well I'm got some modelling gigs waiting for me when I return to New York, so I think I may run with that for a bit and see where that takes me." Cary replied. "Not bad son, your uncle will be proud to hear about that." Clancy mentioned.

Clancy drop Cary and I home first, Eva mom lives five house down so it's a quick drive to drop her off. By the time Cary and me get in the house it's coming up to 11am and we walk in on a heated argument between Chase and Shannon. "How many times do I have to tell you, not to go in my room when I'm not here and not to touch my stuff either Shannon!" Chase is holding his broken wireless Beats headphones in his hand with a pissed expression on his face.  
"First of all, I went in your room while you were sleeping and I took them because I couldn't find mine, I don't understand what the big deal is, you can always buy another one." Shannon replied nonchalantly while she text on her phone.  
"Are you kidding me!? Why did you even go in my bedroom in the first place, do not go in in there and don't touch my stuff either, you are gonna buy it back as well!" Chase is now yelling at her but she doesn't seem bothered.  
"Why should I buy it back, dad gives you an allowance as well." She answered still not bothered at his ranting and raving.  
"Really Shan?" Cary asks in disgust. I'm still shocked and confused at how my sister is acting.  
"Ana! Cary! Your here when did you land!" Shannon avoided the question and ran to hug Cary. Cary put out his arm to stop her from embracing him and kept her at arms length, the palm of his hand holding her at bay by her forehead. "Nuh uh, don't even think about it little girl, not with just how you spoke and treated your brother!" Cary tells her with his voice a little raised. "And to think of all the time we defended you, where you playing us is that it? I actually bought you a gift but I don't think you deserve." Cary tells her, with voice rising louder as he speaks. He drops his hand, turns around and leaves the room.

I just look at her and shake my head. "You need to apologies to you brother, and I want his headphones brought back by 3pm this afternoon or I'm telling dad..."  
"Dad knows already!" I was interrupt by my dad, I turn around and he has his arms crossed and is glaring at Shannon. "Shannon I'm so disappointed in you, and I suggest you get ready and do as your sister said and head to the mall and by your brother back his headphones, and don't bother come back with anything but the brand you broke. Do I make my self clear." My father tells her menacingly as he continues to glare at her. "Yes daddy, and I very sorry chase I hope you can forgive me." Shannon mentions with her voice just above a whisper.  
"Shan it's forgiven, but just ask next time." Chase replies to her with a contrite smile on his face. "By the way Shannon your ground for a month." My dad tells her.  
Shan run to her room crying shouting. Dad then envelopes me into a big hug. "Glad to have you home baby girl." Dad says whiles he kisses me on the forehead.  
"Missed you too daddy, but I come bearing gift! Here daddy you go first!" I say excitedly as I'm hand him a huge heavy rapped box. "Annie you know you didn't have to buy me anything, I'm already happy with you and Cary coming home that's gift enough." Dad replies while looking at the gift skeptically.  
"Whatever daddy just open it already." I yell. Dad rips the rapping paper of and opened the box, in the box was a designer hand crafted golf set with a note from Tiger woods, arranging a time where they can play golf. He comes up to a wraps me in a huge bear hug. "Annie you didn't have to this, but since you insisted I'm over the moon about my present thank you." My dad tells me as he kisses the middle of my forehead again. "Daddy it was really nothing. Ok now Chasey I bought you something too." I turn to where he is sitting on the couch texting, when I finish my sentence he he looking at me with a goofy smile on his face.


End file.
